


Those lazy, autumn days.

by Sharmansbabe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Asexual Character, Harry is asexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharmansbabe/pseuds/Sharmansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt I received on tumblr. </p>
<p>(for the prompt thingy) parksborn. autumn, oversized sweaters, and lazy day. bonus cookie point for asexual!harry :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those lazy, autumn days.

It was a rather cold autumn day. Harry and Peter both were wearing some old sweaters that were like, half too big for both of them and they were sitting accross a tree in a park. Harry only wanted to get out of his mansion for a little while and Peter texted him to ask him if he wanted to do something with him today. 

It was a beautiful day. The trees were all yellow-y, orange-y, red-y and there were pumpkins in the parks, God knows why, and it was around five, so there was a beautiful sunset comming.

Harry laid himself on the ground, his arms behind his head, humming. Peter was acting odd all the afternoon. Harry understood why went he felt lips on his own. He didn't kiss back, only laying there, not moving. Peter broke it off, starting to panic. 

"I'm sorry-oh my god Harry, I shouldn't have kissed-shit!"  
"It's okay, Pete, calm down," he said, slightly getting up.  
"No it's not! Now I've lost you! All because I love you and.."

Peter's eyes went wide when he realised what he said. He cursed under his breath and was starting to go. Harry took his wrist. 

"Hey, don't go, it's okay, I love you too, Peter."  
"Really?" Peter's eyes went wider if it was any possible. He started to smile, but frowned after two seconds. "Then why didn't you kiss me back, then?"

Harry laughed. 

"I'm asexual, Harry. I don't like physical things. Hugs are okay and kiss on the cheeks too, but I just feel uncomfortable kissing someone. I'm sorry if I'm not what you wanted me to be, but-"  
"No, no, no," he cut him. "I just want to be with you, Harry! I don't care if you don't want to have sex, it's okay because I have you now. You're perfect, you're everything I want." He smiled. 

Harry smiled back, looking at Peter fondly before hugging him. 

God, he loved him so much.


End file.
